The present invention relates to messaging, such as within secure messaging environments. More particularly, the present invention relates to message originator token verification.
In message queuing environments, data messages or message transactions may be protected by digitally signing and/or encrypting messages. Secure messaging environments that sign and encrypt message data may use a Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) to uniquely identify senders and recipients in the system. Digital signatures allow recipients to determine whether a transaction message is from an authorized sender, and whether the certificate of the sender is trusted (e.g., issued by a trusted Certificate Authority (CA)) by the recipient's messaging environment. Encrypting message data ensures that only an intended recipient may view the message or transaction content.